


A Prince's Beginings

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Thrawn's origins as he's created by Palptine and grows and learns, while always glimpsing a man in visions but never knowing who he is.ABANDONED





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter starts off with a four year time skip.

Senator Jarek Palpatine gazed into the tank at the tiny, forming babe inside. His son. His last try after losing three others. This was the mark where the others had succumbed and faded away, despite his efforts to keep them alive. He placed a hand on the glass.

"I don't know if you can hear me, little one, but you must stay strong. You must live."

The small infant, floating in the liquid, shifted ever so slightly.

"Live, little one. Fight. Please."

He turned visibly and his little mouth stretched in an underwater sigh.

"Little one. My little one. My son."

The baby shifted then gave a little squirm.

"Live though tonight. Be stronger than your brothers. ... Don't break my heart all over again."

The child wiggled a little more into a different position and settled again.

Palpatine stayed in the lab and didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he fell out of his chair. He scrambled up, seeing the brightness of the morning son. He whirled for the tank. The babe floated there as he last remembered.

Rushing close, he reached out to touch its mind. The tiny body squirmed at his mental touch. He was alive! and apparently grumpy at being woken up by his father.

"I'm sorry, baby, you can go back to sleep soon." Palpatine stroked his back.

The babe kicked his little growing legs at the Force touch and finally blinked open crimson eyes.

"Yes, yes... Baby, I love you."

He baby blinked rapidly, and dark red irises and even darker red pupils turned towards the blur he knew to be his father.

"You, yes, you. I love you." Palpatine trilled to him, stroking the tank.

He blinked and yawned.

Palpatine pressed a kiss to the glass. "I love you... Thrawn."


	2. Out of the Tank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off with a four year time skip.

Thrawn was five now and longed to be free of his tank. Palpatine had to continually explain when the boy had to stay in there as the child bid for freedom to interact with his father and the world beyond the glass, craving true contact with all his little heart, wanted to be held and cuddled like the children in his books and movies that he watched on the screen right outside the tank.

"It's just a little longer. Perhaps you should sleep a little more so you grow faster. Time will pass more quickly that way as well."

He pouted and shook his head. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted out.

"Please."

The speakers picked up his voice, but it still took a few tries normally for him to be heard.

"Just a little longer, I promise."

Thrawn blinked and rubbed at his eyes, and Palpatine realized, that though he couldn't see tears, his son was crying.

"I'm sorry, Thrawn. I'm sorry. You're growing so quickly, but you can't come out, not yet." He reached out for his son.

The child pushed him away and lashed out with the Force, frustrated and upset at being denied again and again the thing he wanted above all else, and it finally all just boiled over.

"Stop!" Palpatine cried out, realizing he was going to tug all his tubes loose. "STOP AT ONCE!"

Thrawn immediately tucked into a little ball, staring at his father with wide eyes.

"...I'm sorry, Thrawn. But you can't go off like that: You'll pull out all your equipment and die. Understand?"

He nodded slowly and lay his head on his knees.

"I'm sorry, Thrawn."

Palpatine checked on the oxygen flow in the liquid Thrawn was suspended in. It was normal, so thankfully he hadn't loosened anything.

"Soon, love, I promise."

He pulled on his gloves, and opened the tank, reaching in for his son. The little Chiss was subdued this time even as he nuzzled his father's hands, rubbing his little face against the man's palm. He ruffled and fluffed the blue-black hair and plunged his face in to kiss his little head.

"Not long now."

Thrawn kissed his father's face, nuzzling him, starved for this true contact.

"Soon, baby. I promise."

Thrawn was six when Palpatine came back from a party and panic streaked across his senses from his bond with his son. His exhaustion disappeared as he ran for the lab. Thrawn was still in his tank, but his face was terrified, and he was pounding on the lid and the glass desperately.

A glance told Palpatine exactly what the trouble was. The oxygen system had malfunctioned: Thrawn was running out of breathable oxygen and his body's panic was setting in. Rushing over, he threw open the lid, reached in, and pulled.

Thrawn came free and coughed and cried in his panic and fear all at once, little hands clutching wildly for his father, for comfort.

Palpatine clutched him close.

"Hang on, Thrawn."

He pressed his hands to the child's back and triggered a reaction. Thrawn choked one more time as the last traces of liquid came rushing out of him. He coughed and cried harder from the uncomfortable feeling.

"I know. I know. It's all right, baby. It's over now. I've got you," Palpatine crooned.

Thrawn squeezed him back and nuzzled his shoulders, feeling the clutch of real skin and velvet.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and curled into his father.

"Can you speak, love?"

"... Th-" He coughed. "That was scary."

"I know it was, darling, but it's over now. Let's get you rinsed and dried and dressed."

"Okay," he said, starting to shiver.

Palpatine lifted him into a bathtub and ran clean water over him. "Now be careful, you can't breathe this."

He nodded and closed his eyes as his father rinsed his face.

"There."

He was bundled in a big, fluffy towel.

"Hmm. I don't have any clothes for you yet, so you'll have to wear one of my shirts today."

"Okay." Thrawn agreed, putting his arms around his father's neck as he was carried.

He tucked his face against the Senator's warm neck and began purring. Palpatine hummed back, carrying him to his room and setting him on the bed.

"We'll get you some dinner and get you into bed."

Thrawn looked around the manor of Convergence as Palpatine carried him along.

"We'll go get you some clothes in the morning."

He nodded as he yawned and seemed very reluctant to release his father.

Palpatine sighed and climbed into the bed beside him. "There. Now sleep. Tomorrow, you'll see the world."

"Father."

"Yes, Thrawn?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh, right. Forgot. Yogurt and applesauce, on its way."

Palpatine rolled to his feet and got Thrawn a bowl of the gentle foods. Thrawn practically inhaled it, making happy sounds of delight.

"Take it slowly, Thrawn. It's your very first meal."

"It's so good."

"I know, isn't it, darling?"

He finished it before long and sighed in contement.

"Better, darling?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes."

"Yes." "Good, now lets get some sleep, hmm?"

Thrawn snuggled down next to him. "Okay, dad."


	3. Day One: Toys and Sushi

The next morning Thrawn woke him in tears.

"Thrawn? What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"I'm sorry, Father."

He cupped the boy's face.

"Shh, tell me what's wrong."

He looked so ashamed.

"I... wet the bed... and ruined your shirt. I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean to!"

"Oh, Thrawn... It's all right, darling. We can clean that easily. I'll call a droid to do it while we get you changed. It's going to take some getting used to being out, that's all."

He brought out a handkerchief and put it to his son's nose.

"Blow your nose."

Thrawn blew and nodded, recovering.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. I'll teach you to use the bathroom and recognize the signs of needing to. It's nothing to be ashamed over, it happens."

Thrawn nodded miserably.

"Will I have to have a diaper?"

"Hmmm. Only if we're leaving the house. Just to be safe. I know it's no fun, dear, but it's for the best."

He sighed. "Okay."

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up and have some breakfast before we go."

Palpatine dug out an old suit of his own boyhood clothes for Thrawn to wear while they shopped and off they went.

First was the required underwear. Luckily they had special ones for older children and people who had accidents, and Thrawn was relieved that they didn't actually look like diapers. He sat in the cart, looking around.

"Thrawn, do you need to go or feel like you might need to?"

He looked at his father for a moment then nodded.

"All right. Let's go then."

He escorted Thrawn to the bathrooms.

"Do you need help?"

"Um... yes please."

"All right, come on."

He led his son into the bathroom.

"All right. Now pull down your pants and sit on the toilet, all right?"

Thrawn obeyed as his father turned his back to give him privacy.

"...What should I do?" Thrawn asked.

"What comes naturally, darling."

A few moments later he sighed in relief, and Palpatine chuckled softly.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now see the toilet paper?"

"Yes."

"Take a wad of it and wipe yourself, that helps keep you clean."

"Okay." Thrawn did his best. "Now?"

"Hop up and pull your pants back up."

He obeyed, and Palpatine turned back around.

"See that lever? Push it down to flush the toilet then you go wash your hands."

Thrawn managed it very well having seen his father do it that morning and washed his hands in the sink.

"Very good, love."

He preened under the praise and followed his father back out. Palpatine lifted him back into the cart.

"Now, that feeling means you have to go. When you feel it I want you to tell me if we're out. If we're at home you don't have to tell me if you don't want to you can just go right to the bathroom unless you think you need me."

"Yes, Father." Thrawn agreed.

"Good. Now lets get some more clothes shall we?"

After clothes shopping and another trip to the bathroom before leaving the store, they headed for the toy store.

"What would you like to have?"

"I don't know."

"Well we'll look around, and you point out anything you like."

He nodded.

"Okay."

Thrawn liked the outdoor toys most, and absolutely eschewed videogames. Then, they came to dollhouses and dolls.

The little dual-gendered Chiss perked up at once, and Palpatine smiled, lifting him out of the cart.

"Pick out what you like."

While Thrawn was looking over the boxes of pretty little families with their dream houses, Palpatine turned to logic and educational games to collect up puzzles and art supplies.

Soon a little girl wandered into the aisle with her mother and was clearly surprised at Thrawn's presence as he stood holding a baby doll, looking it over then scanning the shelves of other versions of the toy.

“Are you lost, little one?" The woman questioned.

He looked up at her.

"No. My father's right there," he said, pointing to him.

"Well, are you picking out a gift for your sister?"

"I don't have a sister," he said, a little confused.

"then why are you here in the doll aisle?"

"I'm picking toys."

He spotted another version of the baby doll he was holding, with slightly darker skin and black plastic 'hair'. He put the first one back and reached for that one, but it was just out of his reach.

"Father! Can you help me?" He called.

Palpatine looked up from a box of molding clay. "Certainly, love."

He came over, nodding the mother.

"What is it, Thrawn?"

"I want that one, but I can't reach it."

He picked up the doll. "This one?"

"Yes."

He handed it to his son.

"Is there anything else you can't reach that you want?"

"The VIC-Tor-EE-AN dollhouse, please." Thrawn pointed.

"Lovely choice, Thrawn. Do you like the cupola?"

Palpatine reached up and pulled down the building kit Thrawn had indicated.

"Yeah! It looks kind of like home."

He chuckled. "It does doesn't it?"

The little girl tugged her mother's hand. "Mommy, I thought boys weren't supposed to play with dolls."

"That is quite an ignorant opinion."

Palpatine put the kit into his cart and he and Thrawn chose a few of the dolls about to fill it with. Thrawn avidly looked over all of the little details he could get and chose his favorites.

"Consider, darling, that a girl plays with dolls in order to learn both social and mothering skills. Shouldn't a boy learn the same skills?"

"I'm sorry, sir."

Thrawn darted to the end of the aisle where a tower of stuffed animals was in a ball cage and was determinedly pulling on one until it came free and he fell over, clutching the toy, a stuffed Tusk Cat, in his hands.

"Your apology is accepted, little one."

Palpatine pushed the cart after Thrawn.

"Are you all right, dear?"

He got up and rubbed his head.

"Yes, Father. May I get this?" he asked, holding up the stuffed toy.

"Of course, dear boy, you can have anything you want today."

He put it in the cart. "Father, I'm hungry."

"We'll get some lunch on our way home."

"And something to drink?"

"Of course, my darling. If you're very thirsty now you may pick a drink at the check out, they usually have something cold."

"Yippee!"

Thrawn skipped beside his Father as they made their way to the front and picked out a bottle of fruit juice. Palpatine had discouraged him from taking soda.

"Perhaps when your stomach has better adjusted," he relented, so Thrawn happily chose a bottle of apple juice instead, "Besides, soda will rot your teeth and I think you have some of your permanents in already."

"Even if I brush my teeth?"

He hesitated.

"Not... in small doses, and if you take good care of your teeth."

He couldn't deny Thrawn completely. He himself indulged once in a while, not often but it still happened.

"All right then."

Thrawn sipped the apple juice while Palpatine paid for their purchases.

"Come on, son."

"Coming, Father."

He followed him back out to the speeder.

"Now, I want you to keep that closed in the speeder, Thrawn. It doesn't have a straw, so you can't drink it in the speeder."

"I won't."

"Good boy." Palpatine kissed his head. "Now hop in, little duck."

He got in and buckled up. Palpatine drove them to one of his favorite restaruants: A place where they served sushi from a train going down the middle of the bar.

Thrawn looked around in amazement. the sniffed the air. "Ew."

"You'll like the sushi as soon as you try it. It's quite good and very nourishing for a young man."

"It smells bad."

"It smells strong, which is different."

Thrawn sighed, and Palpatine chuckled.

"Do you need to use the bathroom, Thrawn?"

"No."

"Just try it, little one. They have other things besides sushi if you don't like it."

Palpatine lifted him into a seat in front of the sushi train.

"Wooow."

He smiled. "I thought you'd like the train."

Thrawn reached out and took one of the little plates.

"Who's your guest, Senator?" Mei questioned as she came over with Palpatine's usual order of a small serving of light Sake.

"This is my son, Thrawn."

He waved. "Hi."

"Hello, Thrawn. What would you like to drink?"

"Um..." He looked at his father.

"Thrawn can have raspberry lemonade."

"Coming right up."

Thrawn looked down at his plate once she left.

"That's a Maki Sushi roll." Palpatine explained. "It's called a California Roll."

"Where's the fork?"

"For sushi, you use chopsticks."

Palpatine demonstrated, taking a plate of tuna nigiri. Thrawn attempted to copy his father with the chopsticks.

"A little more like this, Thrawn."

He fumbled a bit more and sighed. "It's hard."

Palpatine leaned close. "You have to be careful, but in a sushi restaurant, you can use your fingers - if you take care to keep them clean."

Thrawn carefully picked up the sushi and took a bite.

"Try dipping it in soy sauce or eating pickled ginger with it."

He dipped it in the soy sauce but didn't like it. He liked the pickled ginger ever less. Well his taste buds were still developing, so Palpatine supposed it really wasn't an issue, and if he didn't like it then he didn't like it. Nothing wrong with that.

He ordered Thrawn a Teriyaki bowl and enjoyed the sushi train himself. Thrawn ate the Maki roll and took another, eating it without sauce or ginger then tasted the Teriyaki bowl.

It was warm and saucy with vegetables and stir-fryed rice. He dug through it.

"Thrawn, don't play with your food."

"I'm sorry, Father. Is there no meat in this?"

"That's chicken on top." Palpatine pointed it out.

"Oh."

He mixed it all up and began eating. He had a large, healthy appetite. He finally finished and sat drinking his lemonade while Palpatine finished his own food.

"There. Better?" Palpatine ruffled his hair as he paid the check.

"Yes."

"Good. Come on, lets go to the bathroom before we get home. I at least want you to try."

"All right."

They went to the bathroom and came out, getting in the speeder to head home. Thrawn drifted off to sleep during the drive. He woke to his father carrying him inside. He nuzzled his face into the man's neck.

Palpatine kissed his head. "I have something I want you to drink before you go to bed tonight."

"What is it?"

"It's a nutrient tonic."

"What's that?"

"It will help you adjust to life outside the tank and to grow up big and strong."

He yawned. "Okay."

He was soon settled down with his toys on the living room floor as Palpatine sat with him, opening the ones in boxes and removing tags. Thrawn handed him the baby doll box first.

"She's darling. What are you going to name her?"

"Um... Aria! Like the songs you play on the piano."

"Lovely name for a lovely girl." Palpatine handed her to him.

Thrawn beamed and rocked her.

"Here's her bottle." Palpatine handed him the plastic prop.

"Thank you, Father. She's hungry."

"Of course. Just like you were. You'll be a good dad someday."

Palpatine began putting together the wooden doll house.

"... Not a Mom?"

Palpatine had explained, as best you could to a child, that he would have the ability to have children when he was an adult because he was something special called a dual-gender.

"Or a mom, either way you like it."

Thrawn smiled. "And then you'll be a grandpa!" he chirped.

"Yes, then I will be." Palpatine kissed his head.

He was about finished with the house when he heard soft patting then Thrawn giggled.

"Did you hear her burp, Father? It was loud."

He smiled. "It certainly was."

They played together for the rest of the day.

Palpatine tucked Thrawn into bed, making sure his son was wearing the special underwear in-case he didn't wake up to use the bathroom, and gave him the tonic.

"Drink it all then try to use the bathroom after."

"All right." Thrawn drank the red liquid. "...It's nasty."

"I know, I'm sorry, dear. Drink it all then go brush your teeth and use the bathroom."

"All right, Father."

He gulped it down and hurried to brush his teeth. Once he'd finished he was tucked into bed.

"There. Now off to sleep with you."

"Good night, Father. I love you."

"I love you too, little one."


	4. Vision and Sports

It took time, but Thrawn began to grow, mentally and physically. They learned that he had a knack for art. He loved to draw and paint as much as he loved playing with his toys. It was adorable watching him walk around with Aria, taking care of her. Of course eventually came the day he trotted up to Palpatine, by now having a toy kitchen set, and held up the doll.

"Father, will you watch Aria so I can make dinner?" he asked, a toy pan in his hand as well.

"Of course, Thrawn."

He was going through a very imaginative phase in his life and Palpatine encouraged it gently, knowing that his imagination was a product of curiosity.

"Thank you." He kissed the plastic cheek. "Be good for Grandpa, Aria," he chirped.

"I'm sure she will be." Palpatine cradled her.

He scampered back to his playroom, and Palpatine chuckled. "Someday this will no doubt be a very real sencario."

He kept Aria in his lap while he worked at his desk.

There was a crash from the playroom, and he was halfway there before he even registered getting up.

Thrawn had knocked over his kitchen playset. He rushed to his son.

"Thrawn?! Honey, are you hurt?"

His son had a far off look on his face, and his eyes were unfocused, even as Palpatine lifted him to his feet from where he had fallen with the playset.

"Thrawn? Thrawn?" He called to his son.

He turned almost mechanically to his art supplies and began painting something... no someone. as Palpatine watched in a state of confusion and disbelief.

It was a boy with brown hair and eyes and a sharp face.

When the boy was finished Thrawn blinked and jerked, nearly falling over again, with his father scrambling to catch him.

"Thrawn!" He called to him again.

"Father? What happened? I... I hurt all over."

"You were in a trance, baby." Palpatine stroked his head. "You painted a picture."

"I did? ... But why do I hurt?"

"You fell on your playset, darling. The little kitchen."

"Oh." He rubbed his back and side, pouting. "Owwie."

"Poor baby." Palpatine kissed his forehead. "Would ice cream help?"

"Yeah!"

He chuckled, and Thrawn saw the painting.

"I did that?"

"Yes, love."

"... Who is it?"

"I'm not sure, love. You'll find out, one day." Palpatine lifted him. "Come on."

"Father."

"Hmm?"

"Am I gonna go to school like other kids?"

"Do you want to? I thought of getting you a tutor droid and teaching you here."

"... All by myself?"

"Ah, I see. You want friends."

Thrawn nodded.

"Well, why don't we get you onto a sports team? You'd make friends there. Swimming or soccer... Or why not both, even?"

"... I want to try volleyball. It looks fun."

"Let's do a little bit of everything, then pick your favorites, okay? Volleyball can be a rough game."

"Okay."

Palpatine scooped him out a scoop of vanilla and gave it to Thrawn in a cone.

"Thank you, Father." "You're welcome, darling." Thrawn sat at the table and began eating his treat eagerly.

Palpatine sat down across from him and smiled as he watched him enjoy himself.

He set to work on getting Thrawn involved in various sports to try. The child found he really did love volleyball. Soccer was great... right up until he took the ball directly to the face with a resounding *wham!*.

Palpatine raced onto the field to help him up. "Are you all right, Thrawn?"

His eyes swam with tears as he fought down cries, his nose bleeding, and his bottom lip split. Palpatine pulled out a handkerchief and gently pinched his nose.

"Tilt your head back, love, this will make the bleeding stop.”

"Ow. Father, that hurts," he cried, tried to push his hand away from his aching nose.

"Shh, Thrawn, I know. Just give it a moment to stop the blood."

He whimpered and tried to stop crying. "It's okay to cry, honey."

Thrawn nodded and let his eyes water. Palpatine kissed his head, stroking his hair.

"I don't think I like soccer very much, Father."

"I'm sorry, Thrawn. Why don't you try to play a little more and then come off? You'll get hit in the face at Volleyball too."

"Okay..."

Every kick, however, the sound almost seemed to startle his son as he could duck or at least flinch. Too bad. He would have to do a lot of swimming if he was just playing Volleyball. It wasn't as demanding a sport.

Thrawn loved swimming and developed a liking to track as well, at least the foot races. He wouldn't even attempt the hurdles. Not that Palpatine blamed his son. They just looked design to trip you.

"Perhaps someday." He told Thrawn, rubbing his head. "When you're taller."

He purred and nuzzled his father.

"Okay. Soccer is cool, but I don't want to play it... I want to watch it, though."

"All right. Then we'll go to games sometimes."

Thrawn smiled and hugged him.

"I love you, Father."

"I love you, too. Now let me kiss it better."

Thrawn giggled and squirmed as Palpatine kissed his face.


	5. Cleo

Palpatine jumped from his work at the clap of thunder and hurried to the backdoor.

"Thrawn! Time to come inside now!"

His son came running from outside the garden, holding something. He darted up to his father and presented a wet and muddy Shetland Sheepdog puppy.

"I found her all alone, Father."

"Oh, dear. The poor thing must be a stray." Palpatine examined the messy little dog. "Let's give her a bath, then."

The puppy seemed to soak up the gentle attention and warm, cleansing bath licking their hands. Of course Palpatine knew the next question. It was inevitable.

"Can I keep her, Father? Please?"

"I don't know, Thrawn. A puppy is a lot of work, and you're still very young."

"But we can't just leave her all alone again."

He stroked his son's hair. "I would take her to a shelter, love, where she could be adopted."

He picked up the puppy and began toweling her off. It was a little difficult as she kept trying to lick him in the process.

"She's very friendly, but... a dog is too much work for us right now. They need training, and bathing, and feeding..." He could feel himself weakening

The puppy shook her striking blue merle coat and nudged her head under his hand for scratches.

"But she likes us." Thrawn gave him the aptly named 'puppy eyes'.

"Yes, but Thrawn, I'll end up having to take care of her. I know how this goes. Soon enough, you'll both be running wild while I chase after both of you."

"But-"

"No. I'll take her to the shelter in the morning. When you're older we can get a dog if you still want one."

Thrawn pouted deeply and cuddled the puppy close to his chest.

"Go play now. It'll be bedtime soon enough."

The boy trudged off with the puppy. When Palpatine came in to tell Thrawn in was bedtime he found his son asleep already with the puppy laying on him also asleep.

"Oh, Force..." The Sith took a picture, unable to resist the cuteness.

He sighed. He supposed that it wouldn't be a bad thing to keep the puppy, and he would have to TEACH Thrawn the responsibility of caring for a dog. A pet would be both their responsibilities since Thrawn was still a child, but it would be good for him to have a companion. He knew his son got lonely, especially when he was busy with work and couldn't play with him. He kissed his son's head.

"All right. You win," he whispered.

In the morning, Palpatine sat at the breakfast table and read the paper. Thrawn eventually trudged down with the puppy, still cuddling her. Looking over the paper, he sighed.

"The puppy can stay."

The child lit up. "Really?!"

"Yes really."

Thrawn hugged him.

"Thank you, Father! Thank you!"

He smiled softly. "You're welcome, but we're going to take care of her together, all right? I want you to learn how to take care of her so one day, when you're grown up and maybe a want another dog, you know how to take care of them."

The little Chiss nodded. "Okay!"

He kissed his son's head.

"Well, I suppose that means we'll be off to the pet store after you and puppy eat. What are you going to name her?"

Thrawn looked down at the puppy, who stared back, her little tail wagging. "... Cleo."

"That's a lovely name." Palpatine nodded, going back to his paper. "Now eat your cereal. I put some meat in a bowl on the counter for Cleo

Thrawn gave Cleo her food then dug into his own happily. After breakfast they headed into town. Cleo scampered around the backseat, looking out the windows of the speeder.

"Try and keep her under control." Palpatine warned Thrawn. "Don't let her jump in the front seat."

"I won't." He caught the puppy and pet her until she calmed down and nestled in his arms. "Father, what kind of a dog is Cleo?"

"I think she's a Shetland Sheepdog, which is a kind of miniature collie."

"Oh. She's very pretty."

"Yes she is. Her coat color is what's called blue merle."

"... But she's not blue."

"No, blue in animals like dogs is a kind of grey."

"So why aren't they called grey?"

"Because someone thought blue sounded better or made for a better description."

Thrawn wrinkled his nose. "That's weird."

Palpatine chuckled as he pulled into the pet store parking lot.

"Yes I suppose it is. Now don't open your door yet."

He got out and reached back.

"Give Cleo here and then get out so she doesn't run off."

Thrawn handed his father the puppy then got out of the speeder. They walked into the store, and the little Chiss stared around at everything. Animals, supplies, and toys were everywhere. It was loud. Palpatine lifted both son and puppy into a cart and started down the food aisle first.

They chose a mixture of canned and dry food to balance it out, a high-energy puppy chow with calcium added. He selected a food dish and water dish then moved to the toys where a worker was shelving items.

"What do you reccomend for Shetland Collies?" the Senator asked.

He turned. "Well, they need plenty of exercise, so an obstacle course, balls to chase, and plenty of walking or running, so a good leash."

Thrawn pointed to a brightly colored set of squeaky toys. "Those, Father."

"Very well."

"And they need something to herd and chase, or she might try to herd your boy. It's a hereditary trait."

"What would you recommend?

"We do have some pet droids specifically for herding animals that are family pets. I would say no less than three, and they come in many different sizes."

Thrawn chose the pet droids that looked like rabbits.

Finally they moved on to collars, leashes, and beds. Thrawn chose a purple collar and matching leash as Palpatine selected a soft bed and a bag of pee pads for training Cleo to alert them when she needed to go so they could let her outside. As they were checking out, Palpatine remembered and reached out to grab a crate for Cleo to sleep in.

"Does she really need a cage, Father?"

"It's a crate, Thrawn, and yes. Don't worry. She'll like this thing: It'll be like her den."

"Oh, okay, I guess."

He kissed his son's head. "It'll be fine."

He ordered custom tags for her collar, in the shape of hearts at Thrawn's insistence.

"You're going to be absolutely adorable." Palpatine told Cleo.

"She already is, Father."

"Yes, but you know what I mean."

Thrawn smiled and cuddled the puppy. "Yeah I know." He giggled as Cleo licked him.

They went home and unpacked the new toys and food. Palpatine made the crate comfortable, then shut Cleo in.

"She needs to learn that this is her home. Then, she won't want to make messes in there."

Training Cloe wasn't easy, and Palpatine was tempted a few time to use the Force to train her. Never one to restrain himself from a short cut that couldn't hurt anything, he began using it to mold her behaviors slighty, pointing her in the right direction.

Thrawn seemed to take note and soon he was using these moments to teach his son to do the same, always cautioning him to be gentle and to point never force Cleo under his will.

"There may come a time when you do have to force a mind to your will, but such force is incredibly damaging: To you and the victim."

"How would it hurt me?"

"When you force a mind, you link yourself to it briefly. You feel pain and fear. It does hurt, and it can be difficult to shield yourself."

"Oh…"

"It's an advanced technique. One you're not ready for and should only use as a last resort, understand?"

He nodded. "Yes, Father."

"Good. Now, remember, don't let her out in the house without watching her careful."

"I won't. I promise."

Palpatine kissed Thrawn's head. "I know you will."

It had been a month since Thrawn had come out of the tank.

"We need to go down to the lab and give you a booster, Thrawn."

"... Does that mean I need a shot?"

"I'm afraid so, little one."

He pouted. Like most children, Thrawn hated shots. Palpatine had explained the process to him earlier, but when he showed the needle his son had all but taken flight.

"It won't hurt much, and it will help you get stronger." The man coaxed.

For a child who had spent a great deal of his life with needles and tubes sticking into him, one would think Thrawn wouldn't care by now. Though... perhaps that was exactly why he DIDN'T like them.

"I don't want a shot."

"Well, this isn't something that can be drunk, so you have to have it."

He picked his son up. "It will be quick, love."

Thrawn pouted and sulked as he was carried down to the lab. He set the child on a stool and got the booster ready, gently cleaning the spot where he would inject it. The booster was a vaccination against the most common diseases and a steroid designed to strengthen Thrawn and stimulate the pituitary gland to help him grow.

"All right, here we go."

His son whimpered and cried softly as he injected the booster.

"I know. I know. Just a little more. Almost done," he crooned.

When it was over, he gently pulled out the needle and wiped the poke mark with a cleansing pad before taking out a box of band aids and pressing one over it.

"There. All done."

Thrawn sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"There there, it wasn't so bad, was it?" Palpatine hugged him.

The child pouted with big eyes, and he smiled, kissing the soft, dark hair.

"Come on. Why don't you help me make lunch, hmm?"

Thrawn pushed himself off the table. "Macaroni?"

"What do you want mixed in?"

"Chicken and tomatoes!"

"All right. Let's get to it."

"Yay!" Thrawn scampered to the kitchen, and Palpatine chuckled, following at a slower pace.

"Don't mess with the stove, Thrawn."

"I'm not!"

He reached the kitchen as Thrawn was getting out the macaroni box, milk, butter, a tomato, and a chicken breast, pushing his stool around as needed. Palpatine chuckled and followed after him, getting out a few more ingredients he had forgotten

Thrawn darted over and nuzzled affectionately against his fathers stomach, purring.

"I love you, Father."

He smiled, stroking his son's hair. "I love you, too, Thrawn. My treasure. How about some seasoning?"

"Yeah!"

Palpatine pointed out the door. "Go get some basil, thyme, and mint."

"Mint?"

"For lemonade, dear."

"Yummy!" He scampered out the door and returned with the mentioned seasonings plus some oregano.

"Good boy. I forgot the oregano." Palpatine ruffled his hair.

Thrawn giggled and smiled proudly. Lunch was rich, creamy, and filled with the perfect amount of chicken, tomatoes, and seasoning. Thrawn ate two bowls of it. Palpatine made the lemonade sweet for Thrawn and mixed the mint into it. The child gulped it down and finally sat in his chair sleepily, full and content.


	6. Snoots and the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with a four year time skip.

Thrawn darted into his room and under his bed, hiding from his father. Palpatine called after him.

"Remember! Clear your mind and hide yourself in the Force!"

"Yes, Father!"

He crawled under and bed and began trying to clear his mind. Easier said than done for a ten year old. Plus Cleo and his new dog, a male Rhodesian Ridgeback he'd named Bailey, were dead give aways to where he was.

His father found him very quickly. "There you are!"

"Uh-huh. Cleo, Bailey, outside."

They bounded to the backdoor, and he let them out. Almost as soon as they were out, they began barking to be let back in.

Thrawn sighed. "But they'll give me away if I let them back in," he said to Palpatine.

"Let them bark. They'll get tired eventually and play with each other."

"Okay. Lets go again!"

Palpatine waited while Thrawn hid somewhere else, then reached out to sense him. His son was making a very good effort to hide himself, so he waited a little bit longer to see if he would get it on this try. Not quite, but almost. Palpatine found him in his closet, hiding behind the robes.

"Very close, my darling. Almost that time."

"Yippee! I'll get it this time, Father! I'm sure I will!"

Palpatine kissed his head. "I bet you will too. Run and hide again."

He hugged his father, snuggling in for a minute. Four years out of the tank, and Thrawn still did not tire of hugs, cuddles, and kisses. Palpatine still wasn't tired of giving them either.

Thrawn was also an animal person. They now had the two dogs and a sweet Siamese cat named Luna, though she seemed to prefer the patriarch a bit more than Thrawn.

If he let Thrawn have every animal the boy absolutely fell in love with, though, they would soon own a zoo. Most often he put his foot down, and they'd take an animal he found the shelter. Suddenly he realized... he couldn't sense his son.

There was an instant of panic as he searched the Force. He was there... somewhere. Thrawn done it! He had hidden himself! Palpatine searched for a bit before giving up.

"Thrawn! Come out! I can't find you!"

Thrawn came out of his own closet. "Here I am, Father!"

He smiled and hugged his son. "Well done, my darling. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." Thrawn purred happily. "Again?"

He chuckled. "How about some lunch first?"

"Okay! Can we have soup? Please?"

"What kind?"

"Potato!"

"All right." Palpatine headed down to the kitchen with Thrawn. "With garlic and cheese?"

"Yeah!"

Outside the dogs began barking again.

"Go on and get them, Thrawn."

"Yes, Father."

He went to the door, calling his dogs, but they didn't come in so he went out. Palpatine began making the soup when Thrawn rushed in.

"Father, Cleo and Bailey attacked a strange lizard! The baby's still alive!"

He turned as his son thrust the tiny animal up at him. It was an ysalamiri kitten, and according to his son, the dogs had killed the mother as they did most little pest animals they found in the yard, like squirrels, mice, and even a rabbit. This always upset Thrawn.

"An Ysalimiri? How did this get here?" Palpatine scratched his head as he took the lizard kitten

"The mother's outside. Bailey got her..."

"I'm sorry, baby." Palpatine kissed his head. "They're just animals."

"What do we do, Father? It's just a baby. It's not fair! It's so little."

"We'll be able to feed it, Thrawn. Don't worry. It's just a matter of some milk and vegetable juice if I remember correctly."

Thrawn wrinkled his nose. "Yuck."

The kitten squeaked and batted a tiny paw at the young Chiss.

"Well, I think this little one likes you, and ysalamiri can do something very special."

"What can they do?"

"They can repel the Force." Palpatine explained. "I'll teach you how to not be affected by them."

"Woooow."

He chuckled and handed the kitten to his son. "Here. You can keep him, and I'll order a special tree for him. Ysalamiri live in special trees that they draw nutrients from to survive."

"Really? From a tree?"

"Yes, though we'll also feed him with vegetable juice, milk, and broth to help him grow and keep his strength up."

"Okay."

"What will you name him?"

"Um..." He studied the kitten and smiled. "Admiral Snoots!"

Palpatine laughed. "All right, then. Admiral Snoots it is."

He stroked the kitten.

"Welcome to the family, little admiral."

Thrawn cuddled Admiral Snoots while Palpatine made a bottle for him.

"Here, son. Feed him while I finish making our lunch."

"Yes, Father."

When Palpatine glanced over Thrawn had tiny Snoots cradled like a baby as he ate. Snoots was making soft, contented sounds. He smiled. It was an adorable image.

"It's like feeding a baby, Father."

"It is. Be careful now." Palpatine smiled, peeling the potatoes.

"I won't hurt him."

"I know you won't do it on purpose, but he's a baby and it can be easy to do things on accident sometimes.

"Oh..." Thrawn looked worriedly down at his new pet. Snoots released the bottle and let out a cute little burp.

Thrawn giggled and cradled him against his chest. Palpatine smiled.

"Come on, time to eat, so set the table."

Thrawn rushed to put Snoots on the counter and get spoons. The little kitten watched him curiously, chirping and squeaking before bouncing along as Thrawn ran, stopping at the edge of the counter and waiting for him to come back for cups, and running along with him.

It was one of the most adorable things Jarek had ever seen. His son giggled and spun in a circle. Snoots squealed and did the same.

The Senator summoned his video camera. He quickly began recording as Thrawn ran back and forth and spun around with the tiny kitten copying him with excited chirps and squeals.

He supposed the next thing to teach Thrawn was how to overcome an ysalamiri so he could actually practice his training. It wasn't an easy lesson. In fact, it was a very advanced technique and it took Thrawn a month to learn.

Snoots grew quickly as ysalamiri did, and even began riding around on Thrawn's shoulder or even Palpatine's when the little kitten decided he want the patriarch's attention. He was a playful, friendly little animal.

Luna seemed to adopt him and would often groom the little lizard, who bore the attention. Cleo and Bailey quickly learned that they were not to be near Snoots when he was alone or attempt to play with him. Palpatine they could all too easily hurt or even kill the kitten.

Thrawn took to keeping Snoots in a little, nested box when he was playing with his dogs and carrying him around the rest of the time.

Today, however, was a special day. They were taking Bailey and Cleo to a dog friendly beach. Usually they just took them to the dog park, but it was a hot day, and Palpatine felt the two canines could use a treat for how quickly they had learned what was allowed and not allowed around Snoots, plus Thrawn loved the beach and often said he wished he could bring his dogs.

They had to drive a couple hours, but finally they reached the saltwater beach where dogs were allowed off leash.

"Hold their leashes, they can't be off yet, son."

"Yes, Father."

The dogs and boy jumped out and drew stares.

Bailey wasn’t trained well enough for off-leash yet, but someday, though Cleo was trained enough. The Rhodesian strained, and Thrawn was nearly pulled off his feet by the big dog. Palpatine snatched the leash.

"Bailey, heel!"

Bailey corkscrewed around to his master and gave him the big, sad liquid eyes.

"No pull," he said firmly then began to walk.

The big dog obediently walked at his side and did not pull on the leash again.

"Stay close, Thrawn, there's a lot of people out here today."

"Yes, Father, and don't let Cleo off her leash, right?"

"Right. Seeing her free will only make Bailey try to get free."

Bailey whined as he watched the other dogs playing. He hated water, but he loved chasing birds. Cleo, on the other hand, loved the water. Palpatine set up their spot and put sunscreen on his son.

"All right, take Cleo down to the water, but don't go far out."

Thrawn raced to the water's edge and into the waves. Cleo was at his side, jumping in the water, barking happily. Palpatine smiled as he watched and pet Bailey.

"If you liked water you could play out there, too, silly boy."

Bailey whined and pulled at the leash. Much as he hated water, he hated being away from Thrawn more.

"Well lets go try," he said, getting up.

Bailey lunged forward with a bark.

"Bailey!"

He stopped and came back to Palpatine's side obediently. The Rhodesian wouldn't go past his ankles, but he did make a fool of himself barking at Thrawn and Cleo as they played in deeper water.

"Thrawn, come in a little more, please. You're getting out too deep."

"Coming!"

"Jarek Palpatine, is that you?" called a man.

Palpatine looked up. "Vidar! Hello!"

Vidar Kim approached with an off-leash Golden Retriever.

"I never knew you were a dog person."

"Turns out I am, but he's more my son's dog. He's coming in now with our Sheltie."

Thrawn raced over with Cleo, petting Bailey. "I'm okay, Bailey!"

"Thrawn, this a colleague of mine, Vidar Kim."

The boy turned. "Hello, Mr. Kim. It's nice to meet you. This is Bailey and Cleo."

"This is Carpet." Vidar introduced the retriever

"Wooow. He's so pretty."

"Thank you, young one. Your dogs are lovely as well. My kids are about somewhere."

"If we find them, we'll say hello."

"Perhaps they'll make friends with your boy."

 "That would be cool!"

Both fathers chuckled.

"We'll all have to have dinner some time, Jarek."

"Agreed. Perhaps next week?"

"Certainly."

Two children, a boy Thrawn's age, and a girl a few years older ran up.

"Dad!"

"Hello, kids. Meet Thrawn."

They turned at once the young Chiss.

"Hi," he said, suddenly feeling shy.

"Hi. Do you want to play fetch?"

"Sure, but I'm allowed to let Cleo off her leash since Bailey isn't trained yet."

"We can play it with Carpet."

Vidar cleared his throat, "Maybe you should tell him your names first."

"Oh, I'm Coral."

"And I'm Adir."

Thrawn looked at Palpatine.

"Can I play, Father? Please?"

"All right. I know it gets a little lonely when your teams aren't competing. Give me Cleo's leash, but stay where you can see me."

"Coral, Adir, that goes for you, too. If you can't see us then at least make sure you can see Senator Palpatine."

"Yes, Dad."

They ran to get Carpet's frisbee and the large dog followed. Bailey whined and tried to follow.

"Bailey, stay."

Bailey sighed, sitting down beside Palpatine, unhappy.

"It's okay, boy. Lets get you and Cleo some water. Come."

They followed him back to their place, and he gave them water to drink to stave off the heat of the day. Thrawn finally returned, out of breath but smiling.

"Have fun, darling?"

"Yeah! Um..."

“What is it, Thrawn?"

His son came closer. "I... felt... weird... around Adir."

"Oh? Did something happen?"

"No, I just feel weird... in a good way."

Then he realized there was a slight flush to his son's cheek. Ah, now it made sense. He smiled.

"It sounds like you might have a crush on him, love."

"What does that mean?"

"Well it means you like him but maybe as more than just a normal friend."

"You mean... love? Like in the movies?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"But what about the boy I keep dreaming about?"

"Thrawn, you may have deep affections for many people in your lifetime, but that boy... clearly he's special. Before you meet him, though, you may have other loves, even other lovers. Nothing is holding you back."

"Really?"

His father nodded. "Really. Be happy, my little one, but of course you still need to grow up a bit more."

"Yes, Father." Thrawn hugged him.

Palpatine hugged him back. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes, and I'm hungry."

He chuckled. "I figured. We'll pick up some burgers on the way home."

"Yippee!"

Thrawn loved the occasional treats, though he much preferred steamed vegetables to french fries.

Still his son loved hamburgers, though Palpatine had leaner, less fatty and greasy meat at home than most restraunts. He was also finding way to make healthier french fries, including baking them instead of frying them, which his son liked at times. Personally, Palpatine loved his fries oven-roasted and just slightly carmalized at the edges.

When they arrived home Thrawn was asleep. The dogs ran inside, and Palpatine carried his sleeping son in.

"Wake up, Thrawn. You need to wash,” he coaxed his son.

The young Chiss groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Come on, a quick wash, then you can go back to sleep."

Thrawn sighed and climbed into the shower, rinsing off half-heartedly. Palpatine chuckled as he stood outside. Finally the boy climbed out and dried off, yawning.

"Now I can go to bed?" Thrawn questioned.

"Yes, Thrawn, you may go to bed now."

He hugged his father. "Night."

"Good night, love."

Palpatine kissed his damp hair.


End file.
